Russia x Reader: save me from this cold warmth
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: You moved slowly walking up the hill as the bitter snow started to fall around your already cold body. You were dehydrated so as soon as some of the soft flurry began to fall around you, you stuck your tongue out and tasted it, then continued on your way. Your steps were becoming blurrier and blurrier by the second as you dragged your feet that were getting a bluish tint to them...
1. Chapter 1 finding you

You moved slowly walking up the hill as the bitter snow started to fall around your already cold body. You were dehydrated so as soon as some of the soft flurry began to fall around you, you stuck your tongue out and tasted it, then continued on your way. Your steps were becoming blurrier and blurrier by the second as you dragged your feet that were getting a bluish tint to them. No one cared about you as you stumbled out of the town and into a country area. They thought you to be like every other girl who walks the streets at night, a pestilence carrying the virus known as AIDS. Lucky you. You never had aids nor do you have it now. No the only thing you have to worry about now is the eight month old baby bump formed on the front of your stomach.

"(name) come here" your drunk step dad said pulling you into the room with one of his dirty friends. He held your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up "You listen to me. You show this man and I a good time you hear. I promise it will be the last time I make you do this." But it wasn't that was the last time he did. You were only 12 at the time. Now you are 19 and homeless due to the threat of him killing your mom. His word still ring out in your ears "I swear if you tell anyone, and that includes your mother, I will kill her and make you watch it." Tyler your crazy step dad was violent enough to where you knew better. So when you found out you where pregnant you told your ma that you had sex with some guy you met at a party and she kicked you out. So far you have been living with a good friend Nioami. However, her mom caught onto the rumor and forced Nioami to kick you out. _Your useless so don't even bother_ his words yet again hissed into your ears right as the world caved in around you. You collapsed to the ground by a sign that said welcome to Russia and a huge pain sharpened through your spine.

**.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.**

_Russia was taking his daily run when he saw a snow covered bolder. "That should be a good place to rest," he muttered to himself but as he got closer he saw a bluish tint on pale skin. He quickly picked up you and ran to his house. On the way, he noticed the sunflower shaped birthmark on your neck and knew at an instant that it was you._

"Ivan look what I found!" you said, grabbing your 5 year old friend's hand and pushing a sunflower into it. You both smiled. "See it looks like the one we planted last year and it matches my birthmark," you said, suddenly looking down. "Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you I'm moving with Tyler and mama. We have to go to china..." Ivan gripped you close and you snuggled into his warm hug.

"(name) you can't leave me. Everyone hates me. You're the only friend I have," he said and you smiled sadly, making you look up from where your head rested.

"I don't want to but I have to," you said and he petted your hair. You buried your head back into his chest. After a few long minutes of silence he sighed.

"Fine but promise me one thing," he gently lifted your head "promise me that one day, when you grow up, you will find me. And we can play house. You can be mama and I can be papa." You laughed and mimicked him.

"And I can become one with Russia da?"

I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before

* * *

okay so the song above is called hymn for the missing by red


	2. Chapter 2 Saving you

"(Name)? (name) are you awake can you hear me" Russia lifted your limp form 'oh god I need to get her to a hospital she is as cold as ice.' He started running back to his car witch was a little over a mile away but half way there he felt a kick coming from your stomach. He stopped suddenly and looked down 'well at least she is alive if she wasn't I wouldn't have been able to feel a kick from who evers baby this is. but that won't be the case for long if I don't hurry up' he laid you into the back seat and drove like those damn Italians but just a little bit faster.

Russia parked in the handicap zone and carried you into the hospital forgetting that they had gurdies and wheelchairs (not that you'd be able to sit up in your unconscious form) and carried you straight to the front desk. The lady in the front desk popped her gum and sighed. "Sir go sit down."

Russia glared at her heavily and tried to avoid going into his *ahem* evil mode in fact the only thing preventing him from doing so was you in his arms. "mam I need immediate help I found her in the middle of nowhere. She is pregnant and in hypothermic shock, unless you want your head to be ripped from your socket I suggest you get me the next doctor there is." Okay so he avoided his evil mode to the best of his capability

She just rolled her eyes not realizing how much endanger she was in and picked up the reception phone "if there is any staff available then please come to the first floor receptionist deck" she put the phone down and glared back at him "now go sit down" he stood anyways just to annoy her but his concentration kept on slipping down to you.

A man with long hair and a long white coat came out and looked shocked "Russia what's wrong with you?"

He looked up to see china and turned his body so china could see (name) in his arms "I finally found her it might have been to late Yao."

"Ivan calm down let's see what we can do for her" he grabbed a gurdy and told the Russian to lay you down on it than began to role you in a random room. "Wait out here I'll update you when I can" poor Russia laid his forehead on the window on the door and stared at the inside of the room.

* * *

hehe love russia's evil side


	3. Chapter 3 Loving you

so uh yeah graphic lemon in this one forget the whole its rated m because i'm crazy

* * *

You laid Tali down in her crib and smiled down at her "I love you baby soon Ivan will be your daddy I am so happy" She gurgled in her sleep as a response and you smiled singing lightly

Ivan walked in on the little act and smiled and walked up behind you putting a hand on your shoulder and joining in

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy when times are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

You looked up at Ivan and kissed him "hey Babe"

He smirked and kissed you back "hmm?"

"Who's going to watch the baby while we are on the honeymoon?" you turned and faced him laying your hand on his chest.

Ivan tapped his chin then looked down at you trying to stop himself from kissing you hard "well china raised Kiku Mei Im young soo and Maria I think he will be able to handle our daughter"

You smiled at how well he accepted Tali and saw him licking his lips "did you ask him?"

He nodded and stopped licking his lips to look over his shoulder muttering something like "uh I got to use the bathroom"

You pouted seeing the half hidden tent forming in his pants and pulled him closer to you and you licked his bottom lip pulling his tongue into yours. He sucked your tongue into his mouth and massaged it into his warm mouth. You fought the urge to moan and pulled away "I'm going to the room"

The poor horny man watched as your hips swayed into the room and hurried into the bathroom. Ivan dropped his beige pants and started stroking himself from the outside of his shorts. He imaged your swaying hips, your (h/c) hair spread around you widely like an angel, him lifting your body and pressing your (skin tone) skin into the wall and rubbing against your naked body. He reached into his boxers and squeezed and stroked it up and down lighting and tightening his grip moaning loudly as he went. Finally after what seemed like forever he came moaning your name.

You leaned back against the headboard sleepily. Thanks to Tali lately you haven't been able to sleep. You see she was staring to get her first teeth and her gums where soar. Ivan used the old 'rub vodka' on her gums trick but that didn't seem to work. China bought her a stuffed plushie from Ni hao kaylyn. It helped her sleep and she loved chewing on it but only helps when it is late at night. You sighed 'off to sleep I go' you pulled the sheets over your head and sunk down into sleep

The wedding dress fit as well as it did the day you bought it but you still squirmed anxiously as the guest roamed around in the church. You shifted and stood on your tip toes trying to get a better look at Ivan who was standing at the front of the alter. True to customs you slept over at Natalia's place the day before and had the bachelorette party which was basically her trying to show you how to 'please a man' with some certain 'toys' and to say the least you would probably be traumatized for the rest of your life if you see a dildo again. Natalia put a vacuum to shame the way she sucked on the silicon mold.

Someone tapped on your shoulder and you looked to see china reaching out to grab your arm "it's time"

You panicked and looked around "time for what who's giving birth, oh don't tell me Bella's water broke"

Yao laughed and poked your soft cheek "no (name) it's time for you to get married we need to get lined up"

Nodding you held onto his arm (he was replacing the roll where your dad would have been) and lined up behind Natalia who was your maid of honor.

Peter carrying Tali and Im young soo walked out first than it was Bella and Netherlands, Mei and japan, Maria and Spain, and finally you and china.

Your eyes searched the crowd until it found Russia at the front and you walked patiently to him smiling as you reached the end of the first row you reached out a hand and he took it. China sat down and smiled knowing that there was no way in hell anyone would take you away from Russia now.

England smiled looking at the both of you "dearly beloved we are all gathered here today welcome a man and woman who have been through thick and thin to be together." You zoned out and found your eyes traveling to Ivan's eyes as looked into yours.

Arthur interrupted you train of thought as he cleared his throat and looked around "I think she might have been in lala land with flying mint bunny" everyone laughed as he continued "Name do you take Ivan to be your husband though sickness and in health, rich and poor as long as you both shall live?"

You nodded tucking a loss (h/c) hair behind your ear "I do"

England turned to Ivan but Ivan stopped him before he could even say it "of course I do why else would I be here?" everyone laughed again and you smiled at Ivan

Bushy brows sighed rubbing his forehead and nodded at you both "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride" Ivan pulled you to him and lifted your head up lightly then kissed you hard sucking on your bottom lip. You bit his and England Ahemed "not on church grounds save it for the honeymoon" you looked around and saw your friends blushing hard and most of the adults where covering the little ones eyes.

You blushed rubbing the back of your head through the veil Feli gave you at the last minute "sorry guys I guess we got carried away" there were plenty of unhuhs as you looked back at the red Russian. He lifted you up and carried you down the aisle toward the next door venue.

Romano really came through with the cake you immediately saw the three tiered cake and its decorations. On the bottom layer it was you and Ivan playing in a sunflower field with you holding a sunflower in his face. If you studied it close enough you could see your sunflower shaped birthmark. The three columns that supported it was shaped life a sunflower and turned white toward the top petals as it melted into the middle layer of snow. It was they day Ivan found you with your body lying in the snow next to a 'welcome to Russia' sign and Ivan leaned over you with concern written all over his face as if it was a picture caught right before he was going to pick you up. The columns on this level were two identical looking trees that supported the real looking roots of the grass in the top layer. The top layer was you and Ivan sitting under a tree with Tali in between you two. It looked as if Tali were learning how to walk and walked toward you. (Hey she has to learn sometime) "Wow is it all edible?" you looked at the cake in shock

He smirked cockily at you "yup even the decorations and the columns are made out of cake and frosting"

You stared at the cake while Ivan cut a small piece and held it to you. you bit down on it slowly and let the cake melt in your mouth "wow this is good" you giggled at your next Idea and cut a slice for Ivan but instead of putting the fork to his lips you shoved it in his face.

Ivan licked his nose "wow your right" than he rubbed his cheek on yours and smiled "oops" he leaned over and licked it off slowly. You shivered and glanced at him and he smirked back "come on let's dance"

The lights dimmed down and a single spot light focused on the both of you. You let him drag you onto the dance floor and leaned against his toned chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you to circle the room slowly. He dipped you back and you squeaked in surprise as he pulled you back into his warm embrace. "Wow" was all you could murmur

He smiled "romano suggested I take lessons"

You laughed and held onto him "he was right"

Ivan held onto you as others began to fill in all around you. You smiled this was just one big step in your life and you were ready to take it as it came to you if it meant having the family you had now.

In your hotel room you sat on the bed and stared at the door. Ivan was undressing from his shirt into some jeans (it didn't matter because you planned on distracting him from taking you to the beach) and for some reason you were being shy despite the fact that you too had slept in the same room for a while now.

You look back over at him he was in his jeans and working on getting his top over his head. That was all it took for you to crawl over to him and pull the shirt off of his arms. He frowned and looked at you and saw the look of pure lust in your eyes. He tilted his head to the side childishly "time to become one with mother Russia?

You grabbed him by his sculpted waist and kissed him hard. He moaned in response and pried deeper into your mouth as he took unzipped and took off your dress faster than you can say omg and pulled away for air. You shivered feeling the air but it didn't last for long because before you knew it he had pushed you back against the bed roughly and was massaging your boobs through the lacy Red and black bra . You moaned loudly and wrapped your legs around his waist and started grinding against him responding loudly to the friction between your thong and his jeans. Ivan reached behind you and unsnapped the bra pulling it slowly off your pert chest. You watched through slited eyes as he pushed the two boobs together and he licked them. Your breath hitched as he took the right one into his mouth and sucked roughly on it while tweaking the other nipple. You reached down and slipped your hands into his pants (for some reason he wasn't wearing boxers) and gasped at the thick length while he just smirked then he pulled away from you and pulled off your thong. "Ready?"

You looked down and frowned at the sight in front of you not only had his pants somehow magically disappeared from his body onto the ground but the sight of his *cough* juicy *cough* dick "you're bigger than anyone who's ever… Russia how will you fit?" he just smiled pulled out a bottle of ky-intence and pored some on his shaft than your wet entrance. You looked at him sacredly as he made you lean back softly "shhh (Name) I will make it as smooth as possible" he put one of your legs on his shoulder and the other around his waist then asked softly again as he rubbed his dick against you "ready?" You blushed but bravely nodded and he bucked roughly into you. It didn't hurt as much as you thought but you still felt a little pain but he pulled out again and pounded forward searching for your g spot. You moaned loudly as he hit it and he aimed for the spot repeadately. You arched your back into his and ground against him as he pushed harder. Suddenly for no reason he lifted you off the bed and pressed you against the oak headboard making a loud thud as your back hit the cushioned wall. You arched into him again suddenly seeing stars and he pulled you closer sensing that you were about to cum. Your walls tightened around him and he came with you as you both fell back against the bed.

You looked at him tiredly titling your head which was on his arm to look at him "hey Russia?"

He smiled down at you "hmm?"

"Thank you for saving me from that cold warmth" you snuggled sorely into his body and he hugged you close "night"

"(Name) I love you, good night" he started humming (random lullaby)

-extended ending two weeks later—

You looked up at Russia scared "uh Russia there is something I need to tell you"

He tilted his head to the side and looked at you while holding Tali "what?"

You paused and looked at Tali "Im pregnant…"


End file.
